Upside Down
by AFH
Summary: [SONGFIC, SEABIRDSHIPPING] There's no stopping curiosity... Hawk and Shark have discovered something about themselves and each other.


**Disclaimer: A.T.O.M and all related characters and logo's are © by SIP Animation and Jetix. 'Upside Down' is © by Jack Johnson. This songfiction is created and © by AFH Entertainment.**

**Warning: Seabirdshipping (Hawk+Shark). _Naughty_ Seabirdshipping. No detailed activities going on, but still, someone with a dirty mind will see what's happening. Do not say I didn't warn you.**

_

* * *

__Who's to say  
What's impossible  
Well they forgot  
This world keeps spinning  
And with each new day  
I can feel a change in everything _

Golden eyes stared into the room in shock. Were they playing a trick on their owner, or were there really two of her best friends laying next to each other on the same bed? No, she must be dreaming, right? This could never happen in real life.. both men were always chasing after women and never showed any interest in each other. Okay, they did hang out with each other and such, and they are quite 'close' friends, but hey, she was a close friend to the other team-members, too, and the others never showed real interest in her.. right?

The blonde man on the bed lifted his head for a second, looking over to the doorway as his eyes widened in panic and embarrassment. The woman he saw made a suiting sign with her hands and mimed as if she zipped her mouth shut and throwing something away before closing the door again.

Lioness walked further to her own room. This wasn't really what she was expecting to find when she went to Shark's room, but if this made him, or better said 'them' happy, then so be it.. She never was too fussy about what others felt like doing, as long as it didn't hurt anyone else.  
As her mind drifted too far into this last thought, she slapped her forehead. Nasty thoughts!

_And as the surface breaks reflections fade  
But in some ways they remain the same  
And as my mind begins to spread its wings  
There's no stopping curiosity_

Shark looked back down to the man below him. Thank the gods he hadn't noticed their female friend looking at them just now. That would've spoiled the whole view Shark had on him right now. Hawk, normally acting so 'male-ish' and tough, was now looking so vulnerable. The normally pale skin on his cheeks now had a slight taint of pink and a few drops of sweat slid down over his neck. The surfer brushed them away with his thumb before placing his lips on his friend's throat again. He smiled as he both heard and felt the soft moaning coming from the redhead. He wondered why he never had admitted his feelings for the pilot, before. If only he had knew this much sooner..

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down  
I'll find the things they say just can't be found  
I'll share this love I find with everyone  
We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs  
I don't want this feeling to go away_

The day before, Hawk had been acting a bit insecure towards the others. No-one really knew why, but he tried to stay out of their way as much as possible. It took him quite a while to figure it all out, but Shark saw a connection between Hawk's current behaviour and the truth-or-dare game the gang had been playing a few nights before that day. Shark had promptly pressed his lips on Hawk's when King had given him this order. This had left the friends laughing at first, but as days passed, Hawk started to feel that this kiss wasn't as funny as it seemed. King kept on talking and teasing the guys with it, until the redhead finally took off for a long walk.

Shark had followed him, and after a long talk about everything, he had held his friend's shoulders and looked straight into the jade green eyes. He pulled Hawk in for a kiss, this time much gentler and softer than during the game. He shivered in relieve when his friend returned the kiss, softy pushing his lips apart using his tongue. They stood there for an unknown amount of time before returning to the Aquatics Centre.

_Who's to say  
I can't do everything  
Well I can try  
And as I roll along I begin to find  
Things aren't always just what they seem_

And as the night fell, so did the masks of the two men. From this moment on, they didn't have to pretend to be something else. This time, they discovered something totally new to themselves and each other..

_Upside down  
Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found  
I don't want this feeling to go away_

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
